Incontrôlable : Suite Alternative (2k14)
by Hiveen
Summary: Série Incontrôlable. Suite Alternative de Ninja Turtles. Et si le film s'était achevé différemment...? (point de départ aux parties inhérentes à cette série, dont la première : Pulsions Sanguinaires)
1. Incontrôlable

**_A/N_** _: bonjour ! Je tiens à vous dire qu'après deux longs mois sans toucher à un clavier, j'ai décidé (cette après-midi seulement, c'est pas vieux !) de me replonger dans l'écriture de la fan-fiction. Ça me manquait. Désirant publier un texte officiel pour la série_ _Incontrôlable_ _que j'ai commencée l'année dernière avec_ _Pulsions Sanguinaires_ _, j'ai donc rédigé une espèce de « résumé »._

 _Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **INCONTRÔLABLE**

 **–** **Suite Alternative de** ** _Ninja Turtles_** **–**

* * *

 **Incontrôlable** , c'est une série de plusieurs histoires centrées sur le personnage de Raphael _(dont je suis dangereusement et irrévocablement tombée amoureuse… !)_ , formant une suite alternative du film de 2k14 que j'ai imaginée, et dans laquelle je mêle des éléments de l'univers global des tortues pour leur faire des clins d'œil (film 2k14, série 1986, série 2003, série 2012). Je me suis rendue compte que pour votre bonne compréhension, je devais absolument rédiger un texte comme celui qui suit. Pour cette série d'histoires qui a commencée par Pulsions Sanguinaires comme première partie, j'ai sélectionné les moments du film qui me semblaient pertinents, et j'ai modelé une suite autour de cela. Je n'ai donc pas pris le film dans sa globalité comme point de départ…

Ainsi, voici le résumé des éléments du film que j'ai beaucoup aimés et avec lesquels j'ai choisi de travailler pour confectionner ma suite alternative :

 _ **«** Dans l'espoir de récupérer quelques gouttes de son précieux mutagène pour servir le mal, et grâce à l'émetteur dissimulé sur April à son insu, Shredder prend d'assaut le repaire des tortues avec des explosifs. Croyant Raphael mort sous une pluie de fléchettes tranquillisantes et de décombres, et laissant Splinter aux soins de ses blessures, il capture Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello dans le but d'extraire le mutagène tant désiré de leurs veines. Raphael, indemne, parvient à se dégager des décombres et, à la demande du vieux rat grièvement blessé, sans même prendre le temps de panser ses blessures, il s'élance à la suite de son ennemi pour secourir ses frères. Après une lutte acharnée contre Shredder, et une blessure de plus sur la carapace de Raphael tatouée par le pied métallique de Shredder (cf. **Carapace Brisée** ), les frères parviennent à récupérer le fruit de leur mutation et retournent aussi rapidement que possible au repaire dans l'espoir de guérir leur Maître adoré. Malheureusement, leurs tentatives sont vaines et Splinter succombe à ses nombreuses blessures, bien trop profondes pour les panser… **»**_

Ceci est donc ma base pour ma suite alternative, j'espère que cela vous éclaire !

Parties inhérentes à la série :

\- _Pulsions Sanguinaires (PS)_ : 11 chapitres, (disponible et terminée)

\- _Gourmandise Démentielle (GD)_ : **DISPONIBLE** , en cours de rédaction, 11 chapitres

 **Actuellement, j'ai réfléchi un total de quatre parties.**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: sachez que si tout va bien, je pourrai publier la suite de_ _Pulsions Sanguinaires_ _(que je n'ai évidemment pas oubliée et qui me tient beaucoup à cœur) courant_ _ **mai**_ _. D'ici là, je vous invite à la relire tranquillement. Enfin voilà, je ne vais rien publier d'autre d'ici là, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je reprends tout de même l'écriture. À p'luche, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout cela !_

 _–_ _ **Hiveen**_ _._


	2. Pulsions Sanguinaires

_Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas – tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **INCONTRÔLABLE**

 **– Résumé partie une : _Pulsions Sanguinaires_ –**

* * *

Je vous offre aujourd'hui un petit résumé (un peu comme une quatrième de couverture d'un livre) pour situer Pulsions Sanguinaires.

 **Achevée. 11 chapitres.**

 _ **«** Deux ans après ces événements, la fratrie ne vit plus de rires et de joie. April, qui se sentait terriblement coupable de la mort de Splinter, a rompu tout lien avec les tortues et, Raphael, se sentant lui aussi secrètement coupable pour avoir laissé Splinter souffrant, ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul et incompris. Son Sensei n'est plus présent pour l'aider à maîtriser sa colère et ses nerfs, et la vengeance, seul moyen d'assouvir cette colère insatiable, lui est prohibée. « La vengeance n'est pas une solution, le plus important c'est de rester unis et de ne plus se mettre en danger », lui avait dit Leonardo, lequel s'entraînait toujours plus pour être apte à veiller sur ses frères. Par respect pour son Maître et pour le code du Bushido, Raphael se résous à ignorer la vengeance. Leonardo reprend le flambeau légué par Splinter, et devient garant de la sécurité de sa fratrie, au plus grand dam de Raphael qui ne supporte plus cette vie souterraine rythmée par les ordres incessants de son aîné. Michelangelo se réfugie dans le recueil et l'écriture, et Donatello, de son côté, travaille de ses mains et de sa sueur pour sécuriser le repaire rebâti par ses soins, et ainsi empêcher Shredder de les attaquer une nouvelle fois. Baignant depuis deux ans dans les souvenirs douloureux dont regorgent les murs du repaire, le cadet impétueux peine à contenir sa colère et sa violence tant refoulées. Un soir, Raphael surprend une agression dans une ruelle, et la bombe qu'il est devenu explose. Soumis à une colère incontrôlable et à des pulsions dévastatrices et sanguinaires, il se jette sur l'agresseur comme une bête assoiffée de sang, sans l'épargner. Peu à peu, il prend goût aux plaisirs que peut lui procurer le meurtre… **»**_


End file.
